


Venom 2 fake trailer / fausse bande-annonce

by Captain_Repression



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 3-D animation, Animation, Embedded Video, English subtitles, Langue des signes québécoise, bande-annonce, blender, sous-titres français
Language: Langue des signes québécoise
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Repression/pseuds/Captain_Repression
Summary: Le journal parle d'un massacre par un extraterrestre ressemblant à Venom et Anne veut des explications. Eddie a bien l'intention de trouver qui ça peut bien être!Un mini-film d'animation de 3:27 minutes en LSQ, sous-titres disponibles.The papers talk about a massacre by an alien looking alarmingly like Venom and Anne wants explanations. Eddie is determined to find who that might be!A 3:27 minutes animated mini-film in LSQ, subtitles available.





	Venom 2 fake trailer / fausse bande-annonce

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fait ce projet pour me motiver à apprendre à animer avec le logiciel Blender, j'espère que vous excuserez un peu de maladresse de débutant et que le produit fini vous divertira quand même. Les sous-titres peuvent être activés avec l'icone carré en bas à droite de la fenêtre Youtube. L'usage de la LSQ pourrait contenir des erreurs de syntaxe et ne devrait pas être utilisé comme référence si vous essayez de l'apprendre vous-même.
> 
> I made this project to motivate myself to learn to animate using Blender, I hope you can forgive a little beginner's clumsiness and that the finished product will entertain you anyway. The subtitles can be turned on with the square icon at the bottom right of the Youtube window. The use of LSQ may contain syntaxial errors and shouldn't be used as a reference if you are trying to learn it yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the attributions didn't make it to the credits screen, I'm sorry about that. Well here it is: The sunset picture that reflects in the windows during the dialogue scene was taken by Dissenyx and distributed by Pixabay.  
[dissenyx](https://pixabay.com/fr/users/dissenyx-481619/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=1360830) de [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/fr/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=1360830)


End file.
